


Don't Break The Rules

by avulle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula and Toph Are Stage Actresses, Crack, F/F, It's a mystery for the ages, probably, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph and Azula work in musical theatre, and have a little non-moment before the curtains rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Break The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> The first several lines are from the song _Don't Break The Rules_ , from the musical _Catch Me If You Can_.
> 
> (I have no idea how the rest of the fic happened.)

Two women stand alone in a beige dressing room.

“Were you always like this?” the first asks.

“I think I was born this way,” the other replies, leaning back against her vanity and folding her legs in front of her.

The first woman blinks, and then smiles, shifting the metal cane in her hand and pressing it into the carpet between her bare feet.

“Other kids wanted to play cops and robbers,” the second continues, her lips curling up into a lazy smile. “I only wanted to play _cops_.” The first woman’s smirk widens and she leans further forward, supporting herself on her cane. “The game ain’t worth winnin’—if you’re breakin’ all the rules.”

The first woman responds with a cackle, pushing herself back off of her cane and spinning it absently in one hand, only narrowly missing driving it into the vanity behind her.

“Only you, Azula,” she says as she slams it back into the carpet again. “Only you.”

Azula shrugs, sparing a disdainful glance at the two torn patches of carpet in the floor before raising her gaze to the companion.

“What about you, Toph,” she responds. “Were you always this way?”

The cane comes out of the carpet again, and Toph grins widely, spreading her arms and gesturing to herself.

“Can you imagine me being anything else?”

Azula’s eyes drift down to Toph’s chest, and she pauses.

“No,” she finally says, dragging her gaze back to Toph’s face. “No, I can’t.”

Toph grins widely, returning her cane to the carpet for the third time.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” she says, leaning her weight into it, and pressing it deeply into the carpet beside her.

Azula’s eyes drift down to the third patch of torn carpet, and she smirks lightly.

“Is that really necessary?” she asks.

Toph grins, tossing her cane lightly from her left hand to her right before driving it back into the carpet.

“Yes,” she responds, tearing it back out and spinning it absently between her fingers.

After a moment she holds the blunt end out towards her companion, resting the round end on her chest on her chest.

Azula glances down at where it lies resting above her cleavage, and returns a dubious glance to her companion.

Toph grins widely before spinning it off of her chest and turning to rest the rounded end on the carpet beside her.

“What a shame,” she says with a smile, pressing her palm to the cane’s sharp point. It gives beneath her palm, and the blunt end of the cane dissolves into a harsh point. “It’s a blast,” she says, placing her full weight upon it, and puncturing the carpet once again.

“Uh-huh,” her companion says amicably, not moving from her position reclined against the vanity. “I’m sure.”

The two stand in silence for a moment before there is a heavy knock on the door.

“Are you ready?” a woman says from the other side.

Toph and Azula share a smile before—

“Of course—”

“I was _born_ ready.”


End file.
